


Nekomimis Are Nothing But A Wild Man Fantasy, So You Better Wake Up And Face This Harsh Reality

by DollyCakey



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Nekomimi Hijikata, Perhatikan baik-baik dengan typos yang merajalela
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyCakey/pseuds/DollyCakey
Summary: Saat mengalami hal janggal di kota Edo, siapa lagi yang bisa dipercayai Shinsengumi untuk pekerjaan seperti itu selain trio Yorozuya kan?Kata kunci:percaya.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	Nekomimis Are Nothing But A Wild Man Fantasy, So You Better Wake Up And Face This Harsh Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, sebelum membaca saya cuma mau bilang PLIS YANG DI BAWAH UMUR MUNDUR DULU BUAT BACA!!! Saya tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apapun karena rating dan warnings udah tertera jelas yah.  
> Fanfik ini sebenarnya mau di-publish sehari setelah hari kucing (23 Februari), tapi namanya juga hidup pasti ada aja hal asam pahit yang terjadi. Anyway kalau kalian bosan baca A/N bisa langsung baca fanficnya aja hahahaha.  
> Selamat membaca ^^

"Maksudnya, kami harus menjaga barang ini? Begitu?"

Jari Sakata Gintoki menunjuk tiga tamu di sofa seberangnya, walau lebih spesifik pada tamu tidak biasa di tengah. Respon yang diberikan ketiga tamu tersebut juga beragam: Kondo Isao yang memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas, Okita Sougo yang mendengus geli, dan—

" _Nya!_ "

—Hijikata Toshirou dengan apapun yang dia katakan.

"Yah, mengatakan barang itu terlalu kasar, Yorozuya. Saat ini Toshi masih manusia loh walaupun kondisinya tidak normal."

"Aku kurang setuju Kondo-san. Hijikata-san saat ini sudah separuh binatang, jadi kurang tepat kalau mengatakan dia masih manusia. Benarkan, _binatang_?"

Hijikata melompat dari duduknya, menyerang kapten divisi pertama Shinsengumi. Tentu saja usahanya percuma begitu Kondo mengaitkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak Hijikata. Sementara pemilik usaha Yorozuya Gin-chan duduk melihat mereka, tidak memberikan minat sama sekali sembari membiarkan kedua pegawainya mendekat dan berbisik:

"Gin-san, apa kau yakin pekerjaan ini aman kalau kita terima?" Shimura Shinpachi berkata pelan dari balik telapak tangannya, iris coklatnya bolak-balik memperhatikan tingkah tamu dan bosnya. 

"Tidak tahu ya, Patsuan. Gin-san akan menerima pekerjaan apa saja asal selamat dari pel penyembur api Tama dan ocehan nenek tua di bawah."

"Gin-chan aku tidak setuju kalau kita menerima pekerjaan ini, aru!" Kagura berseru, melipat tangan dan melirik Gintoki. "Apalagi dari penjahat sadis di sana."

"Kagura, kau tidak berhak mengatakan apapun saat kondisi finansial dan stok beras Yorozuya sudah menipis. Kau menghabiskan sisa beras terakhir kita tadi malam!"

"Dan kau yang menghabiskan uang kita untuk pachinko dasar bos tolol!"

"Kau bahkan belum membayar gaji kami!"

Gintoki belum sempat berbicara begitu dua jotos beradu pada kedua sisi pipinya. Dia terpental ke belakang sofa, tangan kirinya menahan tetesan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Iris merahnya menatap sengit pada dua pegawainya yang sudah berbalik dari sofa, tangan terkepal tinggi kalau-kalau Gintoki akan melakukan hal bodoh.

"Oke, oke. Gin-san mengerti. Tahan dulu kalian berdua." Gintoki berdiri, menyeka punggung tangannya pada ujung hidungnya. "Oi, Shinsengumi. Cerita kalian terdengar tidak lengkap. Jangan berikan kami pekerjaan yang mencurigakan seperti ini dong!"

Ajaibnya pertikaian tamunya langsung berhenti. Kondo berdehem dan melepaskan Hijikata, menatap Gintoki, "Benar juga. Maaf Yorozuya tapi ini darurat. Kami juga tidak bermaksud jahat saat tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kalian."

Itu mungkin dapat Gintoki maklumi. Dua puluh menit yang lalu trio Shinsengumi muncul di depan pintu kediaman seklaigus tempatnya bekerja, Kondo sebagai mediator masuk ke dalam dan berkata kalau mereka punya perkejaan untuk Gintoki dan pegawainya. Respon pertama kagura begitu melihat mereka adalah melayangkan kakinya pada kapten muda Shinsengumi Sementara Shinpachi menawarkan teh dan mempersilahkan Kondo dan Hijikata duduk. Dia sempat memberikan tatapan sinis pada Kondo lalu beranjak ke dapur. Setelahnya waktu terbuang-buang dengan masing-masing pihak sibuk sendiri dengan urusan mereka.

"Intinya, _Danna_ , ada seseorang yang membuat Hijikata-san jadi seperti ini." Bekas kaki di pipi kanan Okita begitu kentara. Walaupun Gintoki masih berada di belakang sofa, dia yakin senyum bangga Kagura masih bermain di bibirnya.

"Nya!" Hijikata berseru, menunjuk dirinya lalu menunjuk Okita, "Nya. Nya. Nya!" 

"Dan itu salah satu masalahnya. Tidak hanya memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing, Toshi juga sekarang berbicara seperti mereka."

"Jadi Kondo-san dan Okita-san mau kami mencari pelakunya?"

"Oi, oi, oi. Jangan bercanda. Kalian kan polisi, mencari penjahat adalah tugas kalian."

"Kedatangan kami bukan untuk itu Yorozuya." Kondo melipat tangan. Di sampingnya Hijkata tidak berhenti mengayunkan ekornya. "Kami mau kalian menjaga Toshi untuk sementara waktu."

Sebelah alis Gintoki naik perlahan dan dia kembali menempati tempat duduknya.

"Kalau itu kau sudah bilang tadi dengan alasan yang _kurang_ jelas."

"Sebenarnya Danna, sebentar siang kami akan ada rapat dengan Kepala Komisaris Kepolisian Edo."

"Nya! Nya!"

"Harusnya hanya aku dan Toshi tapi tadi pagi kondisinya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kami tidak dapat membiarkan anggota Shinsengumi mengetahui kondisi Toshi jadi aku dan Sougo langsung membawanya ke sini setelah apel pagi."

Gintoki diam saja. Pandangannya beralih dari Kondo kepada pria dengan telinga dan ekor kucing yang sewarna dengan rambutnya—hitam legam dan mengkilat diterpa sinar matahari.

"Ya tidak masalah sih. Pekerjaannya kami terima."

Dua pegawai Gintoki berseru, ragu dan tidak terima sementara pemimpin Shinsengumi menghela nafas. Ekspresi Kondo merileks, dia menepuk pundak Hijikata dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi bayarannya tidak murah loh," Gintoki melipat tangan, seringai usil begitu kentara di bibirnya, "dan lagian kalian mau memberikan pekerjaan lain untuk kami, kan?"

Ketiga tamunya tidak berkata apapun. Kondo dan Sougo saling memandang sementara Hijikata seperti tidak mengetahui rencana mereka.

"Tidak heran kalau kau dapat mengetahui maksud lain kami, _Danna_." Okita menyeringai, "Memang benar aku dan Kondo-san punya rencana lain, awalnya kami ingin kalian menjaga Hijikata-san sekaligus mencari penyebab kenapa dia bisa seperti ini."

Alis Gintoki berkerut sementara kedua pegawainya memberikan respon dengan sengit.

"Mana bisa begitu!" Telunjuk Shinpachi terunjuk pada Okita. "Itu namanya lempar batu sembunyi tangan!"

"Benar, aru!" Kagura sudah berdiri sembari melemaskan kepalan tangan. "Bajingan, kau mau kulumatkan dengan tanah, hah?!"

Kalau saja tangan Gintoki tidak kalah cepat menahan kerah baju Kagura mungkin dia harus merelakan waktu terbuang lagi dan juga perabotan rumahnya yang hancur lebur karena perkelahian dua bocah tengik itu. Gintoki menarik Kagura kembali duduk, menenangkan pegawai paling mudanya tersebut.

"Oi Sochirou-kun, itu sama saja kau melemparkan masalahmu pada kami." Gintoki menghela nafas, kedutan di kepalanya makin keras dan kentara. "Kami hanya bisa menerima salah satu dari pekerjaanmu. Lihat sendiri respon Kagura dan Shinpachi, kalian pasti tahu harus memberikan pekerjaan seperti apa kan?"

"Begitu kah?" Kondo berkata, pandangannya lurus pada Gintoki, "Yah tidak masalah karena kalian tetap kami bayar. _Tapi_ kalau kalian dapat membantu kami mencari penyebab kondisi Toshi sekarang, bayaran kalian akan lebih tinggi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Gorilla."

Kondo mengeluarkan dompet dan menarik beberapa lembar uang. Di sampingnya, Hijikata tidak berhenti mengeong sembari bolak-balik menunjuk dirinya dan trio Yorozuya.

"Akan kuberikan uang muka dulu, anggap saja sebagai uang saku untuk keperluan kalian dan Toshi."

Di atas meja terdapat tiga lembar sepuluh ribu Yen, masih baru dan mulus. Tangan Gintoki menyambarnya begitu cepat agar bisa diamankan dari dua pegawainya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Kondo berdiri diikuti dengan Okita. Dia menunduk, tersenyum pada Hijikata. "Tenang saja Toshi. Kalau sudah membaik kau boleh kembali ke markas."

"Jangan khawatir Hijikata-san, mulai besok jabatan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi akan dipegang olehku."

Mereka pergi dengan Kondo yang pamit dan Okita yang terus menjulurkan lidah pada Hijikata sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu. Pandangan Gintoki akhirnya kembali pada makhluk nekomimi di dalam ruangan, matanya menyipit pada ekor hitam yang tidak berhenti berayun.

"Pasti si sadis berengsek itu yang telah buat Toshi jadi seperti ini, aru!" Kagura berpindah dan duduk di samping Hijikata, matanya berbinar, "Jangan khawatir aru, apapun yang terjadi kami akan menangkap basah si penjahat sadis itu. Lihat Gin-chan, Toshi pasti senang! Ekornya tidak berhenti bergoyang aru."

"Kagura jangan menyentuhnya. Siapa yang tahu kalau kau nanti tertular penyakit nekomimi atau mayora—"

Tahu-tahu Hijikata sudah melompat dan menerjang ke seberang, membuat sofa terbalik dan menimbulkan suara aduan jotos dari dua pria paruh baya.

"Jadi Gin-san kita harus mulai darimana?" Shinpachi kembali setelah membawa cangkir teh ke dapur dan duduk di sebelah Kagura. "Kondo-san bilang bayaran kita bisa lebih besar kalau bisa tahu penyebab perubahan Hijikata-san."

"— _sakit tolol_!" Gintoki berdiri begitu menjauhkan tubuh Hijikata, membiarkan dia tersungkur di lantai. "Kita mulai dari situ saja. Tahu soal kejadian aneh tentang nekomimi akhi-akhir ini?"

Saat kedua pegawainya sibuk berpikir dan mengingat-ngingat kembali, Gintoki memperbaiki posisi sofa. Dia mengusap sisa-sisa debu pada kimononya lalu menarik Hijikata berdiri agar duduk bersamanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Bukan berarti kau juga jadi liar seperti kucing hanya karena kau punya ekor dan telinga binatang itu."

Hijikata hanya menggertakkan rahang, duduk sambil melipat tangan.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu aru."

"Ini mungkin bukan soal orang yang berubah jadi nekomimi sih tapi kalau tidak salah Nee-san pernah bicara soal pertunjukkan nekomimi di tempatnya bekerja seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh kerja yang bagus Shinpachi!" Ucap Gintoki, mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Coba ceritakan pada kami."

"Kalau tidak salah ada pegawai _hostest_ yang mendapatkan paket khusus? Aku tidak terlalu ingat tapi yang jelas karena paket itu ada pertunjukan nekomimi di tempat Nee-san bekerja dan bisa dibilang malam itu berjalan sukses."

"Nama pegawainya siapa, aru?"

"Yana-san? Atau mungkin Oryo-san? Maaf aku juga lupa."

Gintoki menghela nafas lalu memijat keningnya. "Petunjuk kita juga kurang bagus."

Untuk sejenak dia mendongak, pandangan tertuju pada langit-langit kayu ruangannya lalu menyeringai dan menatap dua pegawainya yang terheran-heran.

"Ah kalau begitu kita bagi tugas saja," seringai Gintoki makin melebar, "Shinpachi dan Kagura pergi ke tempat Otae untuk menyelidiki sementara aku akan di sini menjaga si kucing garong."

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau tidak melakukan apapun Gin-san!"

"Benar! Kenapa kami yang dapat bagian yang merepotkan, aru?"

"Tunggu dulu kalian berdua, aku belum selesai bicara." Gintoki berdiri dari duduknya, meraih saku belakang celana. Dia mengeluarkan selembar seribu yen dari dompetnya.

"Kalau kalian pulang nanti tolong belikan bahan makan malam kita dan mayonnaise untuk dia."

Hijikata tidak berkata apapun waktu jempol Gintoki mengarah padanya, tapi alisnya berkerut begitu mendengar kata mayonnaise keluar dari mulut Gintoki.

"Rasanya tadi Kondo-san membayar kita dengan nominal besar."

"Gin-chan kalau kau berusaha menipuku, testikelmu akan kuratakan sampai kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, aru."

"Kenapa dua biji emas Gin-san harus jadi korban di sini!" Gintoki berseru, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar menutup selangkangannya. "Percayalah pada Gin-san! Kalau kalian pulang nanti uang dari gorila itu akan kita bagi secara adil."

Butuh waktu meyakinkan dua pegawainya, di bawah pengaruh tatapan curiga dan sinis, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil ketika tangan Shinpachi meraih uang dari tangan Gintoki.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi. Tapi kalau sampai Kagura-chan dan aku menemukanmu di tempat pachinko percayalah kami tidak akan ragu melemparmu dari gedung lima lantai."

"Toshi pastikan Gin-chan tidak pergi kemana-mana dan menjagamu ya, aru!"

Setelahnya Kagura dan Shinpachi pergi. Gintoki kembali masuk setelah mengantar mereka dan menatap Hijkata yang masih tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Dia mengambil posisi dan tidak menyisakan jarak antara keduanya.

"Nah sekarang lebih bagus begini." Gintoki menyilang kakinya, sebelah tangannya terulur dan bersandar di belakang punggung Toshirou. "Kau bisa cerita sekarang. Dua bocah-bocah itu sudah pergi."

Seakan sesuatu baru saja terangkat dari tubuh Hijikata, ekspresi tegang dan waspada perlahan memudar dari wajahnya. Perlahan dia menyandarkan punggungnya, telinganya berkedut dan dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Nya."

"Ah jadi kau benar-benar tidak bisa bicara dengan normal yah?" Kepala Gintoki menoleh pada pangkal telinga Hijikata. Dia mendekatkan sementara satu tangannya mengelus punggung Hijikata. "Biar kutebak, pasti ulah Okita-kun— _uwah_ , halus sekali."

Hijkata mengangguk. Refleks dia mendekat saat bibir Gintoki bermain pada pangkal telinganya.

"Bawahan bajingan, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia bawahan _mu_."

Gintoki memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum dia menarik diri. Hijikata mengerutkan kening begitu kehilangan kontak, dia mendongak menatap Gintoki yang sudah berdiri.

"Kau lapar tidak? Aku masih punya ramen instant yang kusembunyikan dari Kagura." Gintoki tersenyum begitu menangkap binar di mata pacarnya, "tapi aku tidak punya mayonnaise. Kuharap kau bawa sendiri?"

Gintoki tidak heran saat Hijikata mengeluarkan botol mayonnaise dari lengan kimononya.

* * *

"Gin-chan, Kami pulang aru!"

"Kami pulang, Gin-san. Kau ada di rumah?" 

Shinpachi dan Kagura kembali saat langit sudah menggelap, membawa dua kantong belanja dan bertemu Gintoki yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Kagura langsung melipir masuk ke dalam bersama peliharaannya, selembar sukonbu terapit di antara bibirnya, sementara Shinpachi bergabung dengan Gintoki pergi ke dapur.

"Jadi, sudah dapat info?"

"Sudah," Shinpachi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "memang benar ada _hostest_ yang berubah menjadi nekomimi seminggu yang lalu. Namanya adalah Oryo-san, dia teman baik Nee-san di bar kabaret."

"Sudah kuduga. Omong-omong kau belanja apa?"

Gintoki tidak perlu meragukan kemampuan Shinpachi dalam pengelolaan uang buat berbelanja. Ada alasan mengapa dia mendapatkan peran 'ibu' dalam Yorozuya—atau begitulah yang dia pikirkan sebelum lebih teliti memeriksa barang-barang belanjaan.

"Shinpachi semua bahan yang kau beli sudah hampir jelek kecuali mayonnaisenya." 

"Memang," tidak ada penyesalan dalam perkataan Shinpachi, "kau hanya memberikan kami seribu Yen loh, Gin-san."

Potongan salmon yang ada di tangan Gintoki sudah mulai pucat dan sayur-sayurannya tampak layu. Gintoki berani bertaruh kalau susu stroberi yang dibeli pasti akan kadaluwarsa besok.

"Malam ini kita makan salmon panggang dan tumis pakcoi saja ya."

Setelahnya trio yorozuya ditambah Hijikata menghabiskan makan malam sambil menonton acara drama favorit Kagura. Gintoki memperhatikan Kagura yang antusias mengganyang separuh makanan di meja sambil menonton drama romansa receh bersama Hijikata dan lauk mayonnaiesenya.

"Jadi tadi kalian bertemu dengan si Oryo ini?"

"Masalahnya Gin-chan," kata Kagura, mulut masih penuh dengan nasi, "si Oryo tidak masuk kerja, aru."

"Kagura-chan telan dulu makananmu baru boleh bicara." kata Shinpachi, dia orang pertama yang selesai makan. "Kagura-chan benar, Oryo-san tidak masuk kerja hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Izin. Katanya ada masalah soal pelanggan pengganggu yang sering mengunjunginya di bar kabaret." 

"Baik kita mulai rentetkan dulu petunjuknya," kata Gintoki, dia meletakkan mangkok di meja, "menurut ceritamu, Oryo mendapatkan kiriman paket khusus yang membuatnya menjadi nekomimi lalu staff bar kaberet memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat pertunjukkan yang dapat menarik pelanggan dan berakhir sukses."

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Berarti tinggal mencari siapa pengirim paket misterius ini dan _mungkin_ kita bisa tahu penyebab Mayora bisa menjadi nekomimi."

"Tapi Gin-san, apa menurutmu ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan narkoba? Atau obat terlarang mungkin?"

"Nya?" Pandangan Hijikata beralih dari tv ke arah Shinpachi, matanya melotot, "Nya? Nya, nya, nya."

"Maaf Hijikata-san, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

Hijikata menunduk, memijat keningnya. Dia meletakkan mangkok kosong di meja sembari menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dari mana sumber masalah ini." Ucap Gintoki, dia melipat tangan dan melirik Kagura. "Oi Kagura, malam ini kau menginap di tempat Shinpachi yah."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba, aru?"

"Karena aku dan Mayora akan mencari dalang di balik peristiwa nekomimi ini. Kita bagi tugas, sekarang giliran Gin-san yang akan mencari petunjuk."

Sebelum Kagura sempat protes dia sudah mengeluarkan dua lembar sepuluh ribu yen, memberikannya pada gadis yato tersebut dan juga Shinpachi.

"Upah kalian. Gin-san sudah janji akan membagi uangnya dengan adil kan?"

"Gin-chan kau kerasukan apa, aru!?"

"Gi-Gin-san kau tidak sedang marah kan? Atau kau jangan-jangan lagi sakit?!"

"Apa sih? Kalian mau uangnya kuhabiskan di pachinko?"

Kagura dan Shinpachi pamit pergi setelah mebereskan piring kotor dan mengemas pakaian seadanya. Sadaharu juga ikut pergi setelah memberikan jilatan gemas pada Hijikata. Gintoki menunggu sampai derap langkah terdengar jauh dari jangkauan sampai dia akhirnya menyeringai pada Hijikata yang sudah menantinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa? Harus menunggu sampai anak-anak pergi kan?"

Hijikata hanya memutar bola mata.

"Oh ayolah jangan begitu," Gintoki berkedip, "aku serius soal mencari dalang di balik nekomimi-mu itu. Siapa yang mau menolak uang tambahan."

Hijikata menghentak kakinya. "Nya!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku terpikirkan seseorang yang pasti terkait dengan masalah ini."

"Nya?"

"Bukan. Bukan Zura, percayalah."

Gintoki berdiri dan menggiring Hijikata agar masuk ke kamar. Dia menggeser shoji tertutup dan membiarkan pacarnya duduk di tikar tatami sementara dia menarik futon keluar dari lemari.

"Aku akan mencarinya besok. Malam ini kita fokus inspeksi dengan ekor dan telinga kucingmu dulu."

"Nya!" _Dasar mesum!_

Gintoki menarik Hijikata ke dalam pangkuannya, tersenyum riang mendapati pipi pacarnya yang merona merah. "Sudah kubilang belum kalau bulu telinga kucingmu itu lembut sekali."

Dia memulai dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan antara leher dan rahang Hijikata sementara satu tangannya menyelip di balik kimono untuk memberikan sentuhan pada putingnya. Nafas Hijikata tertahan, suaranya bergetar dan dia melotot pada Gintoki.

"Dan kau masih terlalu sensitif di bagian dada."

Pelototan itu hanya menjadi candaan bagi Gintoki, dia malah makin menggodanya. Kedua tangan Gintoki meremas dada Hijikata, jemarinya memijat, menarik-narik puting yang tegang. Erangan Hijikata makin menjadi-jadi, tapi dia tidak melakukan perlawanan untuk menjauhkan Gintoki. Dia makin mencondongkan tubuhnya, mata yang setengah terpejam langsung terbuka lebar begitu Gintoki menyentuh puting kanan dengan lidahnya.

"Tidak berubah ternyata. Seperti pelacur Yoshiwara."

Hijikata menarik kerah baju Gintoki dan menciumnya, gerakan yang tidak lembut dan memaksa agar lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut. Gintoki terkekeh, kendati indra perasanya mengecap sisa mayonnaise dalam mulut dia membiarkan Hijikata berbuat sesukanya. Tangan Gintoki yang tidak sibuk menuju selangkangan Hijikata dan melepas pakaian dalamnya. Dia melepaskan ciuman, beradu tatapan dengan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi yang bersemu merah.

"Kudengar penis kucing itu berduri loh. Bagaimana kalau-wow masih normal rupanya."

Saat gigi Hijikata berusaha meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah di leher Gintoki, pria dengan surai perak itu fokus menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk memberikan stimulan pada penis yang belum tegang. Gintoki menggeser ibu jarinya pada bagian kepala lalu terus turun mendekati testis. Saat mendengar suara erangan Hijkata, dia memberikan tekanan yang cukup di ibu jarinya dan Hijikata menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Gintoki. Jemarinya bergetar saat mencengkeram bahu Gintoki, nafasnya tidak beraturan dan akhirnya dia mendesah saat ibu jari Gintoki bergerak naik dari pangkal hingga ke lubang penisnya.

"Oi Hijikata-kun. Jangan ejakulasi terlalu cepat, malam masih panjang."

Ucapan Gintoki dibalas dengan dorongan kuat dari Hijikata, membuat punggungnya rata dengan futon. Hijikata tidak memberikan jeda, dia menarik celana Gintoki dan membuangnya di sudut ruangan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan jilatan pada selangkangan Gintoki yang masih dibalur dengan celana dalam.

"Oi Hijikata-kun, jangan siksa Gin-san seperti ini- _ah!_ "

Seakan tidak mendengar, jilatan lidahnya makin intens dan membuat celana dalam Gintoki basah. Kepala penisnya begitu nampak di balik kain yang basah. Hijikata menyeringai dan fokus memberikan rangsangan pada bagian yang membuat Gintoki terus mengerang.

Gintoki memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Hijikata merespon stimulan rangsangan yang diberikannya tadi, padahal hanya sedikit dari biasanya tapi pinggung dan bokong Hijikata sudah berkedut-kedut. Setelah berubah menjadi nekomimi, badan Hijikata menjadi lebih sensitif. Biasanya, pria dengan rambut hitam legam itu enggan melakukan apapun saat sibuk memberikan kenikmatan oral pada penis Gintoki. Nyatanya sekarang—mungkin tanpa pria itu sadari—tangan kiri Hijikata bergerak kebelakang, menyibak kimono dan seperti mencari-cari di antara belahan bokongnya. 

Gintoki tidak mampu menahan seringai yang bermain di bibirnya begitu memandang bagaimana Hijikata menghisap dua jari tangan kirinya setelah dia melepas celana dalam Gintoki, sengaja menyelimuti jemarinya dengan liur berlebih dan kemudian bergerak kembali ke belakang bokongnya. Hijikata melakukan oral pada Gintoki dan penetrasi mandiri secara serentak. Erangan tertahan dari pria menimbulkan getaran pada mulutnya, yang memberikan kenikmatan pada penis Gintoki. Dan Bos Yorozuya Gin-chan adalah pria bajingan yang serakah. Dia menempatkan tangan kanannya pada tenguk Hijikata dan memaksa agar mulutnya bergerak makin ke bawah hingga kepala penis Gintoki dapat menyentuh belakang kerongkongan Hijikata.

"Benar sekali." Kepala Gintoki menengadah, matanya berair menahan kenikmatan yang timbul saat lidah Hijikata bergerak dari bawah hingga ke atas kepala penisnya. "Terus seperti itu."

Hijikata tidak berhenti. Sudut bibirnya berair dan terus menetes ke selangkangan Gintoki. Mulutnya terus bergetar dan mengerang sampai dia berhenti dengan tubuh yang tersentak. Hijikata menjauhkan mulutnya lalu menyandarkan pipinya pada futon, nafasnya tidak karuan dan dia tersentak lagi dengan bokong yang terangkat tinggi.

"Apa? Kau menemukan prostatmu?"

Hanya ada desahan panjang sebagai jawabannya. Mata Hijikata terpejam erat dan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan desahan. Gintoki mendecih, perutnya terasa seakan terbakar dengan penis yang tegang dan mulai meneteskan cairan _precum_.

"Oi Hijikata-kun, jangan main enak sendiri. Sini berbagi."

Gintoki menarik Hijikata bangun dari futon, yang tentu mendapatkan tatapn heran dari pria tersebut. Dia melepaskan sisa pakaian Hijikata dan juga dirinya lalu meraih ekor hitam yang terus terangkat tinggi dari tadi.

"Pernah coba benda ini menjadi dildo gratis tidak?"

Mata Hijikata melebar dan telinganya berkedut. Gintoki tidak berkata lebih jauh saat membiarkan kepala Hijikata terbenam di atas selimut futon dan bokongnya terangkat tinggi, dia membasahi ujung ekor tersebut dengan lidahnya. Liurnya ternyata tidak memberikan kebasahan yang diinginkan. Dia beranjak dan mencari botol pelumas yang tersimpan secara rahasia di lemari. Begitu menemukannya dia tidak membuang waktu agar membuat ujung ekor Hijikata makin licin, menekan botol itu agar mengeluarkan isi yang banyak. Jemari yang melingkar bergerak perlahan tapi penuh tekanan untuk memberikan pijatan pada ekor yang basah. Bibir Hijikata terus terbuka mengeluarkan desahan dengan putus asa. Hal yang menahan suaranya agar tidak makin terdengar oleh pengunjung di bawah adalah selimut futon di bawah bibirnya.

"Buka kakimu lebar—ah lupakan, terlalu repot. Kemarikan selangkanganmu."

Gintoki memposisikan selangkangan Hijikata agar tepat di atas wajahnya saat dia berbaring di futon. Hijikata tidak perlu diperintah lagi begitu melihat penis yang berdiri tegak di depan wajahnya. Tangan kirinya meraih pangkal penis Gintoki, memanfaatkan cairan _precum_ untuk memijat batang yang sudah memerah sementara mulutnya bergerak dan mengulum bagian kepala. Di bawahnya, Gintoki kembali meraih botol pelumas dan menuangkan isi secukupnya pada bibir anus Hijikata. Dia memberikan gerakan melingkar sembari mengoles pelumas, lalu tangan kirinya meraih ekor hijikata sementara tangan yang satunya membuka lubang pria itu makin melebar. Gintoki dapat merasakan otot yang tegang pada jemarinya saat ekor Hijikata tepat di depan lubangnya. Dia juga dapat merasakan gerakan di bagian bawahnya berhenti. Gintoki menghela nafas.

" _Toshirou_. Aku butuh kau untuk tidak tegang, oke? Bernafaslah."

Dia dapat mendengar suara tarikan nafas. Gerakkan di bagian selangkangannya kembali berlanjut walah mulut Hijikata tidak mengambil bagian, sepertinya tegang menanti apa yang akan masuk. Gintoki mendorong ekor Hijikata masuk, teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Hijikata nyaris tak dikenali. Suaranya masih sama, tetapi bukan tipikal suara yang keluar dari Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi yang mendapat julukan Wakil Komandan Iblis. Jeritan itu asing, hanya dapat didengar oleh Gintoki—dan _hanya_ dia seorang—saat jemarinya masuk memijat bagian intim Hijikata.

Tubuh di atasnya makin tegang saat ekor Hijikata masuk melewati bibir anus dan keluar lagi dalam gerakan cepat. Gintoki tidak memberikan Hijikata kesempatan untuk rileks begitu bibirnya meraih penisnya, mengulum bagian kepala lalu beranjak naik sampai pada pangkalnya. Hijikata sudah lama berhenti memberikan kenikmatan oral pada Gintoki begitu ekornya menyeruak masuk ke dalam. Dia merasa seakan melayang, berada di antara awan kenikmatan manusiawi. Penglihatannya kabur oleh air mata yang menggenang, bibirnya terbeka lebar mengeluarkan desahan serta tetesan-tetesan saliva.

"N—nya!"

Hijikata menggerakkan bokongnya agar penisnya lebih masuk ke dalam mulut Gintoki, merasakan bagian belakang kerongkongan dan lidah Gintoki yang bergerak mengikuti batang penisnya. Punggung Hijikata membungkuk begitu Gintoki menyentuh satu titik dengan menggunakan ekornya. Desahannya makin pendek saat Gintoki terus menerjang titik itu tanpa henti hingga Hijikata tidak dapat menggerakkan bokongnya dan pasrah menikmati kenikmatan yang datang dari dua tempat berbeda. Pandangannya seakan berputar dan dia pada ambang batas menahan diri dengan lutut yang bergetar. Hijikata menekan giginya pada bagian bawah bibir, euphoria kenikmatan menghantamnya dengan sperma yang membuncah keluar di dalam mulut Gintoki dan ujung ekor yang menghantam prostatnya. Dia langsung menghela diri dan baring dengan bokong yang masih berkedut-kedut. Di sampingnya, Gintoki melirik sembari berusaha menghabiskan sperma yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Kau indah sekali setelah orgasme, Toshirou."

Kedua tangan Gintoki meraih pinggul Hijikata, memposisikan agar terangkat tinggi. Dia juga mengabil bantal dan membiarkan dada Hijikata bersandar di sana sementara dia berlutut di belakangnya.

"Sekarang giliran Gin-san."

Gintoki mendorong pinggangnya menekan ke depan, menghujam perlahan ke lubang Hijikata. kedua tangannya ditempatkan pada pinggang Hijikata, menyeimbangkan pada tubuh yang kembali tegang begitu kesadarannya terkumpul. Pria di bawah berteriak dengan tertahan saat kepala penis Gintoki berhasil masuk ke dalam. Dia terus mengeong—mungkin berusaha memanggil namanya—dalam isak jerit, tangan kirinya berusaha meraih kebelakang. Gintoki tidak berhenti. Dia menarik sedikit kepala penisnya ke bibir anus Hijikata kemudian menghantam masuk dalam dorongan keras sehingga seluruh kejantanannya terbenam ke dalam.

Desahan dan erangan Hijikata terbenam begitu dia menggigit bantal. Air matanya terus keluar akibat merasakan nyeri panas penetrasinya.

"Tenang Toshirou, rileks. Aku tidak bisa bergerak kalau rektummu mengapit penisku."

Di tengah isakannya Hijikata mengangguk. Gintoki tidak bergerak untuk sejenak, dia membiarkan otot-otot rektum Hijikata meremas kencang batang penisnya, menikmati pijatan konstan yang dilakukan sebagai penolakan terakhir bagi benda asing yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Taik, ketat sekali."

Otot rektum Hijikata terus meremas kencang. Tiap kali Gintoki berusaha bergerak maju, desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Hijikata. Gintoki menarik pinggulnya, menghujam masuk lalu menarik keluar hingga berada di ujung lubangnya, kemudian dia akan melakukannya terus-menerus sampai Hijikata terisak. Suara desahan pria di depannya selaras dengan suara tamparan kulit pada bokong dan selangkangannya.

Gintoki mengecup tenguk Hijikata, memberikan gerakan-gerakan lembut dengan bibirnya agar Hijikata dapat merilekskan tubuhnya. Nafas Hijikata semakin pendek dan desahannya makin tidak bisa dikontrol. Tangan kanan Gintoki bergerak menarik rambut Hijikata, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu dengan kepalanya yang menengadah ke atas. Pria dengan surai perak itu menyeringai, tidak dapat menahan diri.

"Dengarkan dirimu, _layaknya pelacur_."

Gintoki menarik penisnya hingga ujung bibir anus Hijikata, menghempasnya sekali lagi lebih dalam lalu terus menerjang prostatnya berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Gelombang kenikmatan kembali menerjangnya dan menghanyutkan harga dirinya sebagai pria dewasa. Dalam bahasanya dia mengiba dan memohon pada Gintoki, tiap bagian tubuhnya berkedut, penisnya kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih dalam jumlah banyak, kaki yang menopang tubuhnya terus bergetar dan dia akan ambruk kapan saja. Gintoki terus menerjang penisnya saat Hijikata orgasme untuk kedua kalinya, berteriak memanggil nama pacarnya begitu dia mengeluarkan cairan putih kental dalam tubuh Hijikata. Panas meledak di seluruh tubuhnya.

Gintoki membenamkan giginya pada tenguk Hijikata, membuat pria di bawahnya menjerit. Dadanya membentur dengan punggung Hijikata, nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan dan dia merasakan keringatnya yang lengket. Dia menarik kejantanannya keluar. Hijikata mendesis saat merasakan penis Gintoki tidak lagi berada dalam tubuh pula cairan hangat yang mengalir keluar membasahi belahan bokong dan paha dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih mau ronde kedua tapi dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu pasca orgasme... aku ragu kau dapat bertahan, Toshirou."

Hijikata tidak menjawab, sibuk mengatur nafas dan euphoria pasca orgasme. Gintoki bangkit, mengambil kotak tisu di meja lalu kembali untuk menyeka sisa sperma pada tubuh dan anus Hijikata. Dia merbersihkan sisa tisu lalu membenarkan posisi baring Hijikata di atas futon agar pria itu dapat tidur dengan nyaman.

"Selamat malam."

Hijikata mengangguk pelan dengan mata terpejam. Gintoki mengecup kening Hijikata dan dia tidur di sampingnya lalu menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh bugil keduanya. Dia memejamkan mata, dalam hati mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan tamparan _atau_ cakaran saat Hijikata bagun di besok hari.

* * *

"Ahahahaha jadi bagaimana Kintoki, soal obat yang kubawa dari planet Kemonomimi?"

"Hal yang tolol pastinya."

Sakamoto Tatsuma hanya terbahak, seakan menikmati penderitaan Gintoki atau mungkin menganggap perkataannya sebagai sebuah gurauan.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Hijikata dititipkan oleh Kondo dan kembali bertugas ke markas shinsengumi. Gintoki tidak akan berbohong kalau dia menikmati dua malam panas yang dihabiskan bersama pacarnya yang masih terlalu sensitif dan berwujud nekomimi. Dia juga bersyukur kalau dua pegawainya dapat dikelabui dengan lembaran-lembaran yen dari dompet Hijikata, yang membuatnya dapat melakukan hal-hal mesum di malam hari tanpa ada gangguan. Hanya saja, yang tak disangka, kalau nekomimi Hijikata dapat hilang setelah dua hari usai dia menginap di tempatnya.

Dia teringat lagi pada pagi itu, saat dia terbangun untuk pergi ke toilet, Gintoki mendapati Hijikata sudah berdiri di depan genkan. Punggung pria berambut hitam itu ada di hadapannya, berbusana lengkap mengenakan Kimono yang sama waktu dia diantar oleh Kondo dan Okita.

"Kau mau kemana?" 

Waktu Hijikata berbalik, pandangan Hijikata tidak fokus saat beradu dengannya. Pipinya merona gelap, bibirnya juga bergetar dengan rokok yang terapit diantaranya. Dia mengepalkan tangan lalu melangkah mendekati Gintoki. Kedua telapak tangannya terangkat dan melayang ke arah pipi pacarnya.

" _MESUM!_ "

Dia pergi dengan menghentakkan kaki dan menggeser pintu tertutup dengan kekuatan yang tidak perlu. Sementara Gintoki ambruk ke lantai, matanya berair meresapi panas dan perih di pipi.

"Tahu tidak kalau aku mengirimkan obat ini sebagai hadiah kepada Oryo-chan? Sayang sekali dia malah menendang testisku alih-alih senang waktu kita bertemu lagi di bar kabaret. Ahahahaha!"

"Yah tidak heran sih."

Gintoki sekarang terjebak dengan Sakamoto yang berada di rumahnya setelah dia berusaha menghubungi pria itu selama dua hari agar bisa datang ke Edo. Upah lebih yang diharapkan akan dia dapatkan dari Kondo tidak punya jumlah yang sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Dia terlambat mencari jawaban penyebab nekomimi Hijikata dan pria itu juga memberinya hukuman dengan tidak megizinkan melakukan hubungan seks bersama selama tiga minggu.

"Oi Tatsuma, kau tidak akan menjualbelikan obat itu di Edo kan?"

"Oh tentu saja Kintoki, tapi kujual dengan sistem _online_. Sekarang obat-obat ini hanya bisa di pesan secara rahasia. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi loh AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yah terserahlah asalkan jangan bawa masalahmu ke kantorku."

"Nah kembali ke obatnya. Kalau dulu bentuknya cair, sekarang ada bermacam-macam—"

Gintoki melirik kotak kecil yang ada di atas meja setelah dikeluarkan dari koper yang Sakamoto bawa. Sementara temannya sibuk menjelaskan dan memperlihatkan contoh barang-barang jualannya, dia meraih kotak kecil itu dan membukanya. Isinya coklat dengan bentuk kepala anak anjing, hampir mirip Sadaharu tapi dengan lidah yang menjulur. Ukurannya hanya sebesar ibu jari dan ada tiga potong coklat di dalam kotak. Untung saja dua pegawainya pergi bersama Mutsu setelah Sakamoto menyuruh mereka berbelanja kudapan saat pedagang itu didesak oleh Kagura. Gintoki tersenyum, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan meletakkan tiga coklat sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Terus, selain bentuk sirup dan pil ada juga bentuk coklat. Perhatikan baik-baik Kintoki, ada gambar binatang pada masing-masing kemasan. Gambar itu yang menunjukkan telinga binatang apa yang akan didapatkan setelah mengonsumsi—"

"Guk!"

Sakamoto berhenti. Pandangannya beralih dari koper di atas meja menuju ke seberangnya. 

"Kintoki, kau tidak mendengar perkataanku yah?"

Telinga dengan bulu berwarna putih berkedut. Ekor putih lebat terkibas di belakangnya. Mata merah tanpa ekspresi kembali menatap mata Sakamoto.

"Guk!"

"Ini salahmu loh ya. Aku sedang bicara dan kau malah tidak mendengar."

Di seberang Sakamoto, duduk seekor anjing berbulu lebat berwarna putih di atas tumpukan pakaian. Dia menundukkan kepala, mengangkat kakinya satu persatu lalu melompat turun dari sofa dan melirik pada ekor putihnya yang terangkat tinggi. 

_Sial!_

**Author's Note:**

> Iya, bakal ada bagian dua kok. Santuy aja.


End file.
